


Morgan's Magic Cock

by Drakesorceror



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Big Cocks, Big Dicks, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sex Magic, Vaginal, big tits, excessive cum, handjobs, more pairings to be added as they come, overly large cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesorceror/pseuds/Drakesorceror
Summary: Bookworm Morgan is spending another day in the library, as usual. However, this day he stumbles upon an exceptionally old tome. Despite being unable to make out the title Morgan reads it anyway.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 14





	Morgan's Magic Cock

Morgan pushed open the library door and took a deep breath. 

Some people like the smell of flowers and grass, others the fresh air from riding a horse but Morgan, adored the smell of old books. There was just something about the scent of leather and paper that filled him with excitement! 

He gently closed the door behind himself, a giddy grin covered his face. He didn’t make use of many of the perks of being the Exalt’s son, but he liked to think that he made up for that with his massive use of the old palace library.

Morgan took another deep breath as he strolled into the poorly lit room. 

He’d lost many a day in here, the lack of windows and his tendency to become over engrossed in books meant he often lost track of time. He passed shelf after shelf, smiling proudly at the amount of books he had burnt his way through. 

It was probably down to his mother’s genetics, and his devotion to reading, that he could finish a good length novel in around an hour. 

Morgan never ventured passed a shelf that he hadn’t finished reading the contents of. It was this that gave him a buzz of adventure every time he emptied a shelf. 

He rounded another shelf of books he’d recently finished, Morgan headed deeper into the library, his excitement grew with each step he took. 

He pressed on, rounding a corner while taking in the sight of his future conquest. 

“Where to start?” he mumbled to himself as he wandered around the table that sat in the centre of the section. 

Then a particularly old looking tome caught the young man’s eye. He gulped, approaching it with nervous excitement. 

Reaching forward, he carefully slid the book from the shelf and held it up. The book had to be incredibly old, he couldn’t make out the title but he didn’t expect to, given its age. Morgan rushed to the table, gently placing the book on the table as he did. 

As he sat down, he paused for a moment, savouring the adventurous feeling he got before he dove headlong into the tome.

Morgan rubbed his hands together, cracking his knuckles, bringing his hand to the cover. 

He gently gripped the books cover, enjoying the feel of the leather between his fingers. He drew in a deep breath and slowly opened it. 

Morgan bit his lip and furrowed his brow. He recognised the script but he didn’t know any of the words. He didn’t recognise this language. He’d studied spells before and knew lots of different tongues as a result but he didn’t recognise this. With the kinds of books in the library he always knew to be careful with what he read. But his curiosity was more powerful than his apprehension. Morgan focused on the page and decided to try and read it phonetically. 

“Gr-growus...” he started, not quite knowing how to wrap his tongue around the text, “Growus, cockus, horniuss...” he said slowly after multiple attempts, trying to decipher the text. He took a breath and decided to tackle the whole line, “Growus, cockus, horniuss nowus!” he said, racing through the words so as not to stumble. 

Suddenly a burst of blue energy shot from the tome and punched Morgan in the stomach, sending him flying across the room! 

He stood up, clutching his aching stomach and gasping for air. He stumbled back towards the table, falling to the ground and doubling over at the halfway point.

The ache left his stomach and moved to his groin, growing from dull ache to a sharp pain that made him yell out. 

The pain left as it had started, slowly relieving itself, fading into a dull ache and then disappearing. 

Morgan stood up, a strange weight and warmth at his crotch. Suddenly, he felt strangely and incredibly aroused. He had no idea what brought it on but he’d never once felt it this badly. He felt like he was going to explode. He could practically feel the blood race to his penis, it didn’t feel right.

Morgan quickly looked around, nobody ever went into the library, it was essentially private, but someone could have heard his screams. Once assured he was alone he dropped his pants and looked down. 

His jaw dropped. 

He’d always considered himself to be of a decent size, slightly above average, but this was something else. He had doubled, maybe even tripled in size. Then he caught sight of his balls. They were absolutely massive and hung low, completely disproportionate to him, though not to his new dick. 

Another twang of need ran through his body. 

He felt stuffed up, like he needed some kind of release. Like he needed to cum. 

But, Morgan still had reason, he just had to think. It was obvious something was amiss here and he wasn’t going to let these urges stop him from figuring it out.

He took a step forward, he needed to cum badly. He couldn’t focus like this, he could jerk off! Yeah, that’s it he thought to himself, clear my head.

He gripped his rigid cock and began to stroke.

He couldn’t feel anything. He stroked harder and harder and nothing worked. He couldn’t get any kind of sensation, it was completely dull, the more he stroked the hornier he felt! He squeezed himself tighter but still nothing!

His breath sped up as he began to move even faster in an effort to eek out something! His arm ached and he could feel a bead of sweat on his brow but he was getting as much sensation as he would get from running his hand over a desk!

“Aarggh!! Think! Think!” he said to himself. “You know plenty of attractive women, just think”.

He took a breath “Sumia, Sumia… big round boobs, jiggly ass. Mmm...'' he hummed, starting to think of more female members of the Shepards. 

Morgan felt a tension building in his shaft, his balls churning. “L-Lissa” he moaned as he felt his orgasm travel up his cock, all he needed was to give himself another stroke or two...

Blast after blast of cum left his dick, he’d never once produced this amount. He wound up staring in disbelief at the ropes of thick cum that fired onto the ground, still, he didn’t seem to soften.

However, in his brief moment of clarity,something occurred to him. He remembered where he recognised the script from! It was Plegian!

“... Tharja…” he murmured to himself.

Hitching his pants up as best he could Morgan awkwardly scooped up the book and headed out of the library.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tharja hummed to herself as she carefully plucked a newt’s eye from the small bowl at the end of her desk. The sorceress examined it before dropping it into the phial she’d sat in the middle of her desk. She smirked as a plume of smoke shot from the liquid which turned from a slimy green to a deep crimson. 

The brunette reached over to the tome she had propped up next to her and turned the page, guiding her manicured fingernail along the page as she read the recipe. 

She was turning back towards her ingredients when suddenly her door burst open. 

Morgan entered, he was oddly hunched over, his rear sticking out with his arms awkwardly holding his cloak completely closed with a large, old-looking, book balanced on top of his forearms

“Morgan?” Tharja asked, raising an eyebrow.

The young man took a second to catch his breath before looking up at Tharja. He couldn’t stop himself from ogling her curves as he did. He felt his cock twitch, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Th-Tharja” He gasped, “I-I need your help.”

“Of course Morgan, you know you can always come to me.” The brunette started. “Now, what’s troubling you?”

“W-w-w-well” Morgan began, “I-I was in the library a-and I came across this book,” he looked to the book currently in his arms “I, um, started reading it and then-”

“Then what?” Tharja asked when Morgan paused.

“Th-there was some kind of magic which, well…” Morgan sighed, “Which affected my, my… Penis” Morgan murmured, bright red, awkwardly handing the book to Tharja while trying to keep his robe closed.

Tharja took the book from him and casually flipped it open. Her eyes scanned over the page, she muttered to herself as she read. 

“Well,” she began, “From the looks of this it’s Plegian, old Plegian though, that’s why the language is different. Now, here’s the tricky part, these old Plegian curses are tricky things: You see, they were designed simply so that someone of any skill level could use them.” 

Meanwhile, Morgan was battling to keep himself from staring at her ass. A shiver travelling through him. 

Tharja continued. “Now, at first you may think this means they’d be easy to undo, sadly this is quite the opposite.” Tharja closed the book and placed it on her desk. Morgan felt drool run down his chin watching her hips sway. “The reason for this is, these old Plegian curses were written by incredibly powerful sorcerers who funnelled their own magic into the spells to make up for the simplicity.” Tharja turned from her desk and looked back at Morgan. “So getting rid of this is no simple task.”

Morgan audibly gulped. “So, what do we do?”

Shesighed, “Well, you’ll have to show me the issue”

“Wh-what!?” Morgan gasped, turning pale. “I-I can’t do that!”

“Morgan, dear,” Tharja lectured, “I can’t help you unless you show me the issue.”

The dark-haired young man whimpered. “O-okay,” and with that, he let go of his cloak, unveiling his overgrown cock.

“My, my...” Tharja gasped, staring at the excessively large tool. “Th-that’s quite astonishing, I-I’ve never seen anything like it,” the brunette brought her hand to his cock and began to slowly run her index finger up and down it. 

Morgan shivered.

“Hm,” Tharja hummed in thought, “I suppose I could- no, that wouldn’t work. I could try a blanking spell, but that would only work if the magic was still in there, this seems to be more of a transformation.”

Morgan attempted to listen to her but it soon became apparent she was talking to herself. 

“I could shrink it! No! A curse that makes something grow undone by a simple shrinking spell? Please! That’d obviously backfire!” Tharja admonished herself

“Maybe you could use something that would at least tell us how long this would last?” Morgan piped up.

Tharja paused on the suggestion for a second. “That’s certainly doable! Though it wouldn’t help to get rid of it, and curses usually have fail safes that give false times.”

She ran her finger up and down him a few more times. “Though I must admit, this is very well done, Morgan.” The sorceress mumbled. “You shouldn’t face any issues, just looking at it I can see that there are plenty of veins, so blood flow and prolonged erections shouldn’t be an issue.”

Morgan was flushed red. Tharja’s stroking finger demonstrated that his sensitivity had increased immensely. Why was it so hard for me to jerk off before? He thought to himself. “Why does that matter?” He choked out.

“I’m just saying, you can live with it.” The woman nonchalantly answered. “And, in all honesty: Why wouldn’t you want to? A tremendous slab of meat like this?” She grinned seductively. “It’s got to be any mans’ dream…” Tharja drifted off, slowly wrapping her hand around his dick and stroking up and down. 

“Thar-mmmmm...” Morgan started before Tharja’s workings began in earnest. 

The buxom sorceress sped up her movements until she was practically throwing her hand up and down his cock. His skin felt so soft, her hand just slid up and down. 

Morgan began to moan louder and louder. Tharja smirked and gripped her bodysuit at the stomach. Firmly, she pulled, allowing her costume to slide down and rest around her midriff. With her breasts now exposed,she reached up and, with her free hand, grabbed the back of the young man’s head. 

With a firm push, she forced Morgan’s face into her cleavage, her stroking not ceasing.   
Morgan sighed at the feeling of her soft bosom on his face and the building pleasure in his cock. With a few more swift strokes from Tharja, Morgan groaned into her pillowy tits and came.

Tharja’s jaw dropped. Morgan’s cum was torrential. His first blast had to be at least tenfold what an average man would produce, and that was his first. The second came shortly after, and still, there was no decrease. 

She watched in awe as her floors became flooded with Morgan’s seemingly endless stream of seed.   
Only did his loads only seem to decrease as his sixth blast came. Amazingly though, the young man was still rock hard.

No refractory period at all. The dark sorceress thought to herself. Incredible!

Tharja bit her lip. 

He doesn’t seem to be anywhere near done. The brunette took a breath, licking her plump lips. That’s good, I want some of him.

Tharja, still gripping his hair, pulled his head out of her cleavage so he was stood up straight again. She stepped even closer to Morgan, who seemed to be in a daze after his orgasm and pressed her body against his own. She snaked her hand up to his chest and slowly brought her lips to his. Kissing him lightly, her lips toying with his own more than anything else. She pushed him back. The dazed Morgan gave no resistance and fell back onto the bed.

Tharja slid off the rest of her bodysuit. She spun around and quickly pulled off her thong, unveiling her plump round rear to Morgan. She turned to face him again and stepped on the bed.

Standing over the young man she looked down at him on his back. He had his appeal and Tharja could easily recognise it. He had a boyishly handsome face, though he had a slim build, his body had a kind of lean muscle to it, though. But the most attractive quality of him was that monster between his legs.

“Are you ready?” she asked him, her voice soaked in lust. 

Morgan, who had managed to return to his senses somewhat, nodded weakly.

The dark mage carefully lowered herself onto him, she winced as the head of his fat cock stretched her entrance

Morgan, meanwhile, whined at the tightness that gripped the tip of his dick.

Tharja soldiered on, lowering herself further and further, his massive dick stretching her like never before. Sweat ran down her brow while an incredible sensation spread through her body from her cunt. 

Morgan moaned loudly at her efforts. He looked at Tharja. It was the best sight of his life. Her large bust sat firm and prominent on her chest, her gorgeous face contorted with pleasure and her wide hips accentuating her thin waist. 

Finally, Tharja’s pussy met the base of his cock.

The two were already out of breath. Morgan had never experienced a pleasure like this, the tight warmth around his cock already urging him to cum.

Tharja meanwhile, was overcome, she’d had lovers before but none like this... None as large as Morgan. Her cunt was stretched to its limit and his cock had burrowed as deep as it could get, the feeling was exquisite.

The two gasped as Tharja rose, only to moan as she dropped back. The pattern repeated over and over. 

Suddenly, Morgan lifted himself and wrapped his arms around Tharja’s slender back and buried his face in her cleavage, he sucked and kissed at her pale tits. Tharja ran her hands through his thick hair, continuing to bounce on his gargantuan tool. 

Soon, she felt her end approaching, she gripped Morgan’s hair and pulled him back.

He looked up at her, filled with confusion, before he could say to her anything Tharja crashed her lips into his.

The kiss was far from romantic, it could barely even be called a kiss, rather, it was a crude exchange of saliva that perfectly highlighted Tharja’s desperate state. 

Their mouths opened, their tongues rubbing against one another. Tharja’s spit dripped into his mouth as well as onto their bodies. 

Then her orgasm hit.

The pleasure wracked the buxom beauty’s body like an explosion. Topping any other orgasm she may have had. She latched onto Morgan’s tongue and began to suck on it as the feelings raced through her and sent her wild. Her pussy grew tighter and tighter, squeezing onto Morgan’s dick.

Soon enough, Morgan’s own orgasm was squeezed from him.

His cock spurted round after round of jizz. 

Tharja’s orgasm was accentuated by the warm jets inside of her and she pulled Morgan close to her, his face in the crook of her neck. 

And there they stayed. Morgan’s excessive amount of cum leaking from Tharja, forming a pool on their laps while his still hard dick sat inside of her. 

The two were so wrapped in one another that neither of them heard the door open.

“Mother!?!?!” A wide eyed Noire screamed.


End file.
